


Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion(and the insane)

by ShimmerStar5



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerStar5/pseuds/ShimmerStar5
Summary: Lelouch has been through so many hardships that had broken him down in so many ways. But that's no excuse for him to turn that route...to do that. Not to her...to Nunnally.How will this all end?We'll find out.
Relationships: Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku, Nunnally vi Britannia/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this fandom, so, sorry if it's not that good or that it is too short. I also want to let you guys know in advance that I'm slow in updating. Anyways, enjoy and thanks for reading! 
> 
> (you can read and experience my other stories on Wattpad: ShimmerStar3, I have a Code Geass story on there as well.)

_A child's life should be filled with knowledge, peace, happiness and guidance. They deserve love, to have a family. But there is a certain family in the land of Britannia, that embodies the definition of tragedy. Here, we have a young man who has been winning battle after battle for a few weeks after giving birth to that being called Zero._

_He's at his breaking in this moment right..._

_He's losing control..._

Lelouch could only growl in frustration. He is all talk when he claims that he doesn't need anyone. That everything the boy is going through can be handled himself. But for most people his age, parts of his inner body, starts going through phases that might seem weird at first. Like hormones. When Lelouch sees people on the streets or at school, having a romantic partner and being happy, it made him a bit jealous. 'They can't do the work that I'm doing. I'm the only person who can carry this out. To destroy the world and make it new.' C.C could only stare at him, finishing her last slice of pizza. 

"Lelouch, would you want some water?" A soft, sweet voice asked.

Nunnally.

The black haired boy looked back at his sister with a small smile, "No thank you Nunnally...I'm fine. You can go." Nunnally of course, couldn't see. For she is still blind. She could run and jump on him, for she is crippled. But she still has her voice and other sense. That is what she placed in good use. "Is there anything you need then, brother? I may not be able to do much, but I hope I'm still useful for you." Lelouch suddenly froze, getting an idea. Sharp, purple eyes glanced at the immortal girl, and C.C got the hint, getting up and leaving the room. 

"See you tomorrow Lelouch's girlfriend!" Nunnally said as she waved goodbye. A giggle escaped her lips as C.C hugged her and ruffled her hair before leaving the home for the night. Lelouch got up and walked towards the blind girl, squatting to her level. "Well, I guess a break from my homework doesn't hurt. I know that I haven't spend time with you lately, and I'm sorry for that. How about...we play a game?" Nunnally cheered and clapped her hands. 

Lelouch chuckled and got up, pulling the wheelchair inside the room before closing his bedroom door. He wheeled Nunnally towards the bed just as the young girl suggested, "Hey! I want to cry chess again, how about we do that?" The young (secret) terrorist stopped and looked at the cabinet of many games he collected over the years. But for some reason, he didn't want that. "I change my mind. Let's just relax on the bed and 'look' at a movie on my laptop. What movie do you want?" Nunnally nodded her head and let Lelouch lift her onto the bed, getting on it and sitting there. Placing Nunnally between his legs and hug her close. "I want to watch Selma. Is that okay?" Lelouch nodded her head and successfully hidden some documents before pulling up the movie.

As Lelouch watched the screen while Nunnally just listened, the soft scent of strawberries hit his nose. The black haired boy leaned down to bury his nose in her hair, taking in more of the smell. He wrapped his arms around the dainty waist, pulling her close. "Big brother? Is everything alright? You're holding me much closer than usual and...I feel tears." Lelouch stopped abruptly and pulled away, bringing a hand to his face.

Oh...he was crying after all.

Lelouch could only wipe them away and whispered out, reassuring to the girl that he's alright.

But that was clearly a lie, as Lelouch grows more comfortable and holds Nunnally...

The more that he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch sees how Suzaku and Nunnally interact with one another. They're just friends, only friends. Nothing more and nothing less.
> 
> So why is he jealous?
> 
> And why is Nunnally so sad?

Anger and possessiveness pulsed through his veins as he looked on, seeing a wide smile plastered on both his best friend and sister's face. Suzaku is currently impersonating a frog, at least what one sounded like back at home. Lelouch knows that with the work he's doing, it would be really difficult for him to stay by Nunnally's side. It made his stomach churn and have a sinking feeling. There is nothing in this world that he could wish for than for his lifelong mission to pass and him live to see the peace he created. But, there is a definite chance that he won't be able to.

Those who kill should be prepared to be killed.

His pale hands have already been drenched in blood, the one that signals the end of a life, not the start or continuation of one. But it had to be done if the world should change. Like many have said to him, Lelouch will have to get his hands dirty at some point. Nunnally kept coming into his mind, this is all for her. All he wants is for his dear little sister to live in a peaceful world and be happy. He would rather be by her side during this but he already is okay if he ends up dead. 

Speaking of Nunnally...

"Oh, Sir Kururugi! We have a mission for you." Cecile reported, out of breath due to her running a lot. 

Suzaku hastily waved goodbye and went on his way. Nunnally frowned slightly and turned her wheelchair, getting ready to find her way to her bedroom. Lelouch caught this and immediately got up. He pushed the wheelchair inside, feeling bashful when the brown haired girl smiled at him, "Thank you brother. I appreciate that." She said to the older one gratefully. Lelouch smiled at her, man, it felt like he could never stop smiling at the girl. No one is right for him nor deserves to receive and desire the real smile. "Brother, I have a question." Nunnally suddenly asked in a soft whisper. Lelouch was immediately worried but kept his composure. "What is it?" Nunnally 'looked' at the ground before talking again. 

"Why...tell me why life is so _unfair_?

For the first time in a long while, Nunnally bursts into tears. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step closer to doing the impossible.

Lelouch was immediately confused by the sight. He pulled the wheelchair back a bit before going around to face his sister, squatting down to her level so that they can be 'eye to eye.' One of his hands lifted up to cup a cheek gently. He lifted a thumb to wipe away the tears before leaning his forehead against hers. "Nunnally...I know how you feel. About life...about everything. Unfortunately, I can't give you a straight answer to that question. But what I can say is two things. One, ever since that first sin, the world has been rotten and slowly dying. It lost its purity and no matter how much it attempts to cleanse itself, it would always be dirty, like it is now. It will take someone who is willing to do the impossible or even sacrifice themselves, in order to clean the world for good. To get rid of all the sins and the dirtiness, especially hate. Hate is the biggest problem out of all the others. Now second, don't cry. Not out of sadness. You're too pretty to do that." Nunnally sniffled and launched herself in her brother's arms, nodding her head against his shoulder.

The two just held each other for a while, Lelouch suddenly started to feel alone, but not in the way you think, probably. He feels lonely in a romantic way, if that makes sense. As far as he knows, Nunnally didn't have her first kiss. Right? After a while, the two pulled away, "Nunnally...did you ever kiss anyone before?" Lelouch asked. To his surprise, the girl smiled and then let out a giggle. "Yeah, but on the cheek! And I think that it was last year. James was the one who did it. He's a sweet boy.." She started to ramble on about that boy. James this, James that...it angered the raven haired brother to no end. 

But then, he suddenly became calm.

At least it wasn't on the lips. Lelouch doesn't know exactly why he is caring about all of this. It didn't matter who Nunnally is with, as long as she is safe, healthy and happy. That is all that matters at this point. But Lelouch is feeling even more possessive than before. HE is Nunnally's brother. Therefore, only HE should be able to do these things with her. Lelouch shook his head vigorously. 'What's wrong with me?! All of these thoughts are crazy..I...they need to stop!' His sister could sense that something is up. 

"Lelouch, is everything okay? Besides, why would you ask me.." Nunnally was interrupted by Lelouch's phone ringing. She felt a hand briefly placed on her shoulder before disappearing. This has been a recurring thing for weeks now. Plus, Lelouch has barely been home, always out doing something. She only hopes that her brother isn't involved in anything illegal or dangerous. That would be bad for the two of them. Suddenly, the door opened again, Lelouch came back from the call.

He walked towards her and kneels down.

A slender, pale hand lifted to gently take ahold of his sister's chin, "How about we play...a game? But if you agree, you will have to stay still. Got it?" He could feel her quickly nodding her head. Clearly excited. Lelouch smiled and quietly took a deep breath before holding it in as he moves his face closer to hers. Their lips were just a hair away from touching until the door opened. Lelouch quickly pulled away and stood up just in time as Sayoko walked in with a smile. She placed a hand on her hip as a small chuckle escapes her lips. "You two have to do your chores and finish any homework you may have. Remember to sleep early, especially you missy. A doctor awaits for you tomorrow for the yearly physical." Nunnally pouted cutely but did as she's told nonetheless, leaving the room with Sayoko. 

Just as the door closed, the cell phone rang again. Lelouch growled but composed himself before answering, "Hello?" He hears Kallen and Ohgi's voices talking over one another. "Oi! One at a time, you two. Now, what is this about rescuing someone?" He waited a minute before Ohgi eventually answered, "It's general Tohdoh from the Japan Liberation Front. He and those who follow him could be a great asset to us if we participate." At the headquarters, Ohgi and Kallen looked at each other nervously. They could never figure Zero out so there is always a chance that he could decline.

But to their luck, he didn't.

"Fine, we will rescue the general...and you may be right, Ohgi. But we shall see. Wait a few hours, I have other things to take care of before I can join you." Lelouch says curtly. Kallen says a 'yes sir' before hanging up the phone. Lelouch pulled the cell phone from his ear, looking at the blank screen. Oh well, it seems like the plan with Nunnally will have to be held back for a while. No problem, he has time. 

When night came Lelouch, in his Zero gear, looked down at a sleeping Nunnally, who was curled up in her own ball. Snoring lightly while clutching her favorite stuffed teddy bear from her younger years. Lelouch leaned down to place a soft, barely noticeable kiss on the crown of her head. Ghosting a gloved hand over her long, sand brown hair. He then leaned down to whisper something before leaving the building.

"I'm coming back for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The scene where Euphie, Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku were stuck on the island in the anime has been cut out of the story. 
> 
> (P.S, possible Suzaku x Kallen in the future)

_Hours later, mid morning..._

Kallen couldn't sleep at all, who does this Suzaku think he is? Going after Zero and..making her feel a certain way that she doesn't want to admit. But the honorary britannian is correct, she does want to know who Zero is without the mask. However, there is no way that she will force him, Zero has already proven to be trustworthy to her many times. The strawberry haired girl got out of bed with a long, soft yawn. Stretching her whole body before going to the bathroom for her morning routine. A lot of thoughts coursed through her head as the warm streams of water hit her pale, smooth skin. What if Zero ends up being someone she despises? Like the vice president of the council, Lelouch, for example.

Yes, she despises him.

There is just something about that boy that didn't sit right with her. He just seems too perfect..too lonely. Maybe she's only feeling this because of which side he biologically belongs on. Who knows at this point. But she is most certainly confident that there is more to Lelouch Lamperouge than meets the eye. She will have to make time to get to the bottom of this. Within the next twenty minutes or so, Kallen was already done and is ready to get some breakfast before walking off to school. When she reached the kitchen at the bottom of the stairs, her mother is standing there, preparing a fruit salad in her usual workers' uniform. Just seeing her mom like this already fired her up. Even if they don't always see eye to eye, Kallen swears to bring peace so that her mother can have hope and love for herself again. As for her father, well. He will simply die. 

Meanwhile with Lelouch, he offered to take Nunnally to her appointment and is currently sitting with her in the empty waiting room. Usually, Lelouch would be annoyed at this clinic for not having cameras for protection. But this time, he's quite happy for this particular arrangement. It gives him the perfect opportunity to do something he had been waiting to do for a while now. Purple eyes looked at the closed ones, "Oh..your tired already Nunnally?" He asked his little sister gently, combing a hand through her hair. The girl giggled and shook her head. "No, sorry for not talking a lot. I'm just bored and thinking about something. That's all." This turned on his curiosity immediately. 

"And what would you be thinking about, dear sister?" He asked smoothly, sporting a thin smile on his lips.

Nunnally suddenly blushed and turned her head away from Lelouch's view. "Re-Remember when I told you about James kissing my cheek? Well, for a while, I been having a crush on him. He's so nice and treats me like I'm normal instead of a blind, crippled girl. What if he likes me back and wants to kiss me for real? I don't know how to do that." Lelouch gulped quietly and looked down, having balled up fists against his sides.

Well, _that_ hurt. But no matter, he can use this for his advantage. "I can help you, but in form of a game. If you agree, you have to stay still and quiet. You have to do everything I tell you without complaint. Plus, it stays between us. Now, do you agree with these terms and accept my help?" Nunnally was confused but her want to be a good kisser was much stronger. The poor, poor girl didn't know of what she just got herself into when she nodded her head. 'Yes brother, I accept these terms, just help me please." Lelouch smirked as he got up and went on his knees in front of her. He leaned forward so that his face is closer to hers. 

"Glad to her that, my Nunnally." 

Their lips connected in a soft, not so platonic, kiss. 

* * *

" 'To you, Antonio, I owe the most in money and in love, And from your love I have a warranty To unburden all my plots and purposes How to get clear of all the debts I owe.' I never got tired of reading this wonderful story from Shakespeare. You said that you've read this book before, right Suzaku?" The brown haired Japanese nodded his head with a soft smile. "Yes princess, it truly is a wonderful book. But I would much rather had read it on my own than reading it at school. Then, the actual plot would be interesting." Euphemia nodded her head in understanding, looking at her knight with adoration. Ever since that fateful day when the two first met, all she could think about was him. When it came to choosing her knight, Suzaku was the natural choice. His kindness, his abilities and his looks are among many qualities that drawn the princess to make that decision. 

Suddenly, her daydreams of them marrying were interrupted by her crush. Who was looking at her, worried as his eyebrows furrowed together. "Are you okay, princess? You were staring at him for a while and didn't answer me when I called out your name." Euphemia blushed slightly, complete embarrassed. "Silly me, I apologize for worrying you, Suzaku. I am fine, just got lost in my thoughts. I have to take my bath now, we can speak again sometime later." With that, she got up and left Suzaku's presence once she saw his nod. Suzaku looked the whole time at the door, having thoughts of his own.

What is Lelouch doing now?

_What is going on with Euphemia?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of sexual assault and a moment of emotional/psychological abuse. 
> 
> (P.S, mentions of past Suzaku x Lelouch will be in this chapter as well)

Nunnally kept herself curled up into a a ball for the past week. The only times that she wasn't in that position was when she either has to take her bath, go to school, eat her food or do homework. She even refused to be in 'proper position' to do her chores. Every Friday, her and Lelouch would have a sibling night. But ever since that kiss happened, she has been trying to avoid her brother like he's the Black Death. All of her friends were confused when they saw that her mood changed from being all bubbly to nearly empty. But typical Nunnally, she doesn't want to make anyone worry, so whenever they corner her and ask if everything is okay, she would say the typical 'I'm fine.' 

Everything is not fine. 

When Nunnally got back home on a Thursday, she would expect Sayako to open the door as always. But not this time. The one who opened the door was someone she never wanted to interact with just for now. Her brother, Lelouch. "Uh...hello? I...can I go to my room, please?" She hesitantly asked. Lelouch gave a tight smile and let her past. Even though Nunnally can't see, she can feel those piercing purple orbs looking right at her, watching every move she makes. Suddenly, she start to speed up and almost managed to shut her door, but Lelouch managed to stop that from happening.

"Nunnally...what's the matter? It hurts me to see my only sister, whom I took cared of and sacrifice a lot of my childhood for, ignore and abandon me. Is that how you repay me for all the love I gave you? I remember one day you say that you never wanted to leave me. Another day where you were folding a crane and said that your wish is for the world to be a gentler place. You don't like me...you don't love me. I will..go now. No matter how hurt this will make me feel." He then let go of the door and turned around slowly, starting to walk away. Nunnally lower lip started to quiver, she can just stay silent and stay where she is. But still...

Her love for Lelouch could never be damaged.

She opened the door and rolled her wheelchair right next to Lelouch. Though it was difficult, she managed to quickly push herself up and leaned forward to wrap her arms around Lelouch just in time. "No, brother! That's not true! I love you and I'm grateful for all you've done for me, please believe that!" Lelouch looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so. Then prove it sister," He took ahold of her waist and turned around to face her, "prove to me that you love me." He closed his eyes as he once again, captures her lips in a kiss. Nunnally struggled and withered in his arms a bit before just giving up. Lelouch may not be as active like Suzaku, he's still in a way, stronger than her. Besides, she can't find a way to escape. Nunnally doesn't mind being the way she is despite its troubles and hardships. But moments like these are the few times where she curses at it. 

Lelouch deepens the kiss as he carries her into the room and locks the door. If this were a movie or a documentary of tragedies people were told of such as this, the camera would slowly move back from the door as whimpers and mournful screams would echo through the invisible walls of the world. Then a soft voice, that's meant to be warm but is actually deathly cold, would whisper fake sweet nothings in that ear. Don't worry..this is another form of my love for you, the voice would say, you are the only one who I truly desire in my life, it would say next. Then later, silence. With faint soft sobs coming from the damaged victim. 

How can life be so cruel like this?

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"Nunnally, why are you crying? Please tell me! Is it Lelouch, or someone at school?" Suzaku kept asking desperately as he holds Nunnally close in his arms. Yes, it is because of Lelouch. But she can't betray him. Or else he would be gone forever and hate her. 'Man...what lie can I tell? And I need to stop crying! Brother doesn't want that.' She slowly ceased her sobs and wiped away her tears before looking up at her and Lelouch's friend. "I just got overwhelmed in my memories of the past, that's all. And though I understand that Lelouch is finally branching out to other people and probably has some other responsibility, I wish that there was time for us to..spend time with one another again. Like it used to be." Suzaku's heart clenched with sympathy. Of course she would feel like this.

There was a time where Suzaku and Lelouch were lovers, as well as friends. Though their actions of friendship always overruled the ones of love. But that didn't mean that they never expressed love to one another at all. The greatest action that Suzaku did was proposing to him at age sixteen. Yes, that is fairly young. But it seems like the life expectancy in this world is starting to once again be like the ones in the middle ages, due to war, hatred and mass destruction. Right after Lelouch gave a resounding 'yes; to the question, it was right then and there, the two made love for the first time. They were each other's only body count. Until the unspeakable act with Nunnally, that is. But the two have broken the engagement and relationship off by then. 

Suzaku remembers that heart stopping day clearly.

_**Flashback** :_

What...Suzaku is in love with someone else and thinks that with him being a soldier, he's unable to be a proper husband? "You should've told me this from the moment you laid eyes on that person! Did you know of what you just did, Suzaku? Whether you realized it or not, you committed adultery! To me, it doesn't have to be physical! Even just laying eyes on someone else in a romantic or sexual way is cheating to me!" Lelouch shrieked out in fury, hiding the resurfacing sadness below. Why does he have to lose everything? Oh well...no matter. He will simply have to let Suzaku go.

"I..I'm sorry. I never realized that. Please forgive me. I..I hope that we can still be friends." Suzaku whispered, clear signs of sorrow itched into his voice. Tears slowly filled those green eyes when he saw pure anger and possible hatred in the purple eyes of his now ex fiancé. Euphemia is just...there is no way that Suzaku could explain everything without saying something wrong and offending his friend and ex lover even more. Lelouch would never know that the person is his half sister. It would break his heart. That's because before the two became a couple, Lelouch would look at the sun slowly but obviously setting with tears falling down and staining his cheeks equally slowly. He would then say this when it comes to his family. Not only is he, child of a commoner of low status, the one who seems to always lose everything now but...

His siblings, expect for Nunnally, always seem to get everything. 

With what Suzaku did, just proved that thought to be true.

_**End of** **Flashback** : _

Suzaku gasped when he felt a hand wiping away tears he never thought were pouring down his face. He looked down to see Nunnally smiling sadly at him, face full of warmth and comfort.

"Don't cry, Suzaku...It's okay. Don't you cry. Live. Be happy..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (11 and 10 years old): Suzaku feels like him and Lelouch are mature enough to take things a little further, like those adults they see on tv. But he should've known that it will take more than that to convince Lelouch to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters, after this one (probably two or three more) will be a flashback and will focus on the past relationship between Lelouch and Suzaku. 
> 
> (Btw, it will start with them as kids when they were younger....I know, I know. Just bear with me, lol)

**July 10, 2011:**

Lelouch nervously walked inside Suzaku's room, the way his friend asked the britannian to meet him there was a lot more serious than usual. Lelouch wonders of what's going on with the birthday boy. Did Suzaku find out that he ate the last chocolate ice cream sandwich yesterday? Or that he was the 'Luluko' girl that Suzaku apparently 'fell in love with' a few months ago? For his sake, Lelouch hopes that it stays a secret within himself. Once he finally reaches the room and goes inside, a blush quickly graces his soon to be reddened cheeks. 

There in front of him, was Suzaku on his knees, presenting six red roses in his hand. The exact amount like Lelouch's favorite number, six. 

"Lelouch..uh, we've been best of friends for a while, at least I thought so. And uh-" Suzaku blushed also, averting his eyes away from his best friend before continuing, "I want you to be my boyfriend. I think we're ready. That is, if you're okay with it." Lelouch gasped before his face soon sported a dark glare.

No way! No way is he going to place himself in this trap!

He let that be clear to Suzaku.

"No way, Suzaku! We're just little kids, also, you will probably fall in love with my siblings someday, when you meet them. I'm not good enough and it's too early." The son of the prime minister pouted but was still determined to make his best friend his. "Aw, c'mon now! No way would I do that! I know how much you love cake and ice cream, I can let you have as much as you want if you go out with me!" That tempted Lelouch but he didn't know what Suzaku meant by 'going out' with him. 

He didn't even need to ask when Suzaku answered, "By the way, just in case if you were confused, what I meant by that is you and me doing something special like those adults do in movies and one of my cousin's games. So, will you accept the deal?" Lelouch looked back and forth between the roses and Suzaku's pleading eyes. After two minutes, the raven haired boy closed his eyes and sighed a bit before opening them again. This time, with a gentle look and a smile matching it. 

Lelouch finally took the roses out of the other's hands and inhaled their comforting scent, "Yes..I agree with your deal. I will go out with you. I just hope that I'm good enough." Suzaku cheered and stood up, pressing his lips against Lelouch's, causing the prince to yelp and immediately pulling away, blushing madly and hiding his face. "Don't...Don't do that! It's...I don't know!" Lelouch squeaked out. Suzaku chuckled and decided to kiss one of the cheeks instead, finding Lelouch adorable. 

"Can we play some video games and drink Sunkist? Pleasee?" Lelouch asked, shyly hugging his friend and date. Suzaku tampered down his excitement and decided to sport a gentle smile instead, hugging Lelouch back. He knows of what his friend is saying and he couldn't agree more. Him and Lelouch can't be boyfriends if they are not friends first and truly like each other. 

He sighed softly and pressed another kiss, this time to the top of the other's head. "Of course. At the end of the day, we started out as friends." 

* * *

The boys had a great time. They went to the arcade that was inside an amusement park(of course with supervision and lots of precaution due to the circumstances), they got ice cream due to Lelouch's begging, they watched the latest Marvel movie and lastly, they went back to the Prime Minister's fortress to sit on a grassy hill and relax. Watching the sunset slowly go down. 

"Lelouch? Thank you. This was the best birthday I ever had. For real. You really are wonderful." Suzaku complimented, combing his fingers through the black, luscious locks on his lap. Lelouch turned his head slightly and looked up at him, raising a hand to cup the Japanese boy's cheek lovingly. He always had a crush on his friend, but he thought that he was too young or childish to experience or desire these things that he is feeling. But maybe...he's wrong.

"Suzaku...you don't have to thank me. To be honest, my answer to your proposition earlier is yes. I'm just afraid that I am not good enough. That you will like someone more than me, like my siblings. Me and Nunnally...went through some tough stuff. Unless if it was my mom or a maid kindly advocating for us, we barely got anything or have things go our way, well...mostly me to be honest. So I'm giving you a chance to back out now. 'Cause the moment you decide to be with me, I won't let you go that easily unless for two things. One, for some reason, you really want out. Or two, if you hurt me in a way like my dad hurt my mom. By being with other females in a unfair and mean way. Especially right in front of mom." Green and Purple bore their gazes into each other.

Suzaku leaned down to place his forehead against his friend, the one he loves. "I won't betray you, I..I really do adore you, Lelouch. Please believe me, I won't leave you and fall in love with a family member of yours. I promise. You're mine and I refuse to let you go that easily except for those conditions as well. It's okay if you say no, but please be mine." He slightly begs. Lelouch tears up a bit, smiling softly.

"Yes, I will be yours."

Their lips soon pressed against each other in another (closed mouth) kiss, accepting the birth of a new relationship between the two. He loves Suzaku and Suzaku loves him. Suzaku is his and...

He is Suzaku's.

"Boys! Time to for cake but we have to sing happy birthday first!" A voice, most likely Suzaku's father, yelled out. The boys finally pulled away reluctantly, but with a fit of giggles. They got up and turned towards Suzaku's home. 

Suzaku smirked as he got into a running position, "I bet I will win, race ya!" 

"Aw! Not fair, you're lucky that today is your birthday or else I would've donked you in the head with the controller!" Lelouch yelled out as he tries to chase after his new love, scowling as he hears Suzaku's laughter in the distance.

"Love you too Lelouch! Even though you're such a sloth!"


End file.
